Feelings
by Sparklymist
Summary: I don't really know why I wrote this story . . .it just popped into my mind. It's just a story about Zick and Elena's feelings. Sorry if there's a chapter title mix-up, it's because I edited it. Anyway . .please review.
1. Chapter 5

Elena sat outside Zick's room on the floor and was crying.

Zick sat next to her and wiped away her tears with his thumb,

but Elena pushed aside his hand

"Don't do that! I hate it when you do that!" bawled Elena

"Elena, what's wrong?" asked Zick

"Everything Zick, everything! You, my parents, my life, my feelings, everything." sobbed Elena

Zick moved closer to Elena and hugged her

"Well, I guess you just drank a lot of water, that's why you're crying." chuckled Zick

"When a girl is hurt, she need words of comfort, not your silly jokes."

"Sorry, why are you even crying? What, by the word everything, do you mean?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but it's private."

"Well, there's no one here in the house except us. Mom and dad went out, grandma and grandpa and the monsters went together with Timothy to Bibbur-si. So, you could actually tell me."

"Zick, my parents are hardly ever paying attention to me. They hardly ever spend time with me these days. My brothers, were sent to New York to our aunt. My life gets worse everyday. You, you don't even love me as your friend. You don't even greet me when we see each other at the street. You've been ignoring me these days. "

"That's not true. I love you Elena, so much. I just can't tell you that before 'cause I was . . . .I was scared . . .. and, nervous, so I guess now you found out about the truth. I love you Elena, not Lay, if you're thinking that I like her . .."

"I really thought that you like her."

"I really thought that you like someone else. That's why I never told you how I felt."

"I can't believe you feel the same way about me."

"Me too . . ."

"Elena and Zick almost kissed then someone opened the main door

"We're home! Zick? Elena?" said Greta

"Uh . . .we're here mom." said Zick

Greta went upstairs and saw Zick and Elena seated on the floor

"Of all things, why'd you two choose the floor to sit on?" asked Greta in a confused voice "We just uh . . .got tired of sitting on the couch." lied Zick

"O . . .k? Well, Elena your mom said she and your dad will be late in going home, so you'll have to eat dinner here." said Greta as she went to the kitchen

"They always are never here these days." said Elena as she went down the staircase

"Aw, please understand your parents Elena, their just working hard for you and your brothers." said Zob

"I know that. But they are always away from home, or coming home late. So I wind up staying with you. I'm getting kind of guilty for staying here since the day the two of them were promoted at work." said Elena

"Don't worry Elena, you're like family to us." said Zick

"Thanks . . ." Elena said as she blushed

All of them went to eat at the dinning room.

After that they all went to sleep

"Elena, why don't you here, rather than to sleep all alone in your house." said Greta

"But where will I sleep?" asked Elena

"Where else? At Zick's room, you'll have to share in one bed." said Zob

"What the- . ." Elena looked confused

"Well, goodnight you two." said Zob as he went to his and Greta's room.

Elena and Zick went upstairs to the room and closed the door.

"Well, goodnight Elena." said Zick as he went in the bed

"Goodnight Zick." Elena said as she went into Zick's bed

"Wait. . . .how come we're sharing the same bed?" Elena asked as she stood up and jumped out of bed

"Well I don't know . . .ask dad." said Zick

"How could _I _ask him? It's almost twelve o'clock in the evening and I'm just going to wake them up."

"Well, what's wrong with sleeping with me?"

"I just don't feel comfortable."

"Comfortable . . .why not? I mean . . .I am your friend after all. I won't do anything to you, it's not like I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah . . .promise me you won't kill me?"

"Hell, Elena! You're my friend! I couldn't kill my friend! Espescially when she's my bestfriend. Now . . .it's already midnight . . .go to sleep." Zick said as he led Elena to the bed

"Alright . . .goodnight."

"Goodnight Elena." said Zick as he switched off the light.

A/N: I hope you like it . . .please review


	2. Chapter 2

Elena woke up and yawned.

"You alright Elena?" Zick asked

"Hmm .. . .course I am. I wonder if . . . . my parents .. ."

"I'm sure they're already here. C'mon, we better have breakfast." said Zick as he made the bed, Elena went downstairs ahead of him.

"Goodmorning Elena." said Greta

"Gooodmorning aunt Greta." Zob eyed her "You too uncle Zob." she Giggled

"I thought you forgot about me." chuckled Zob

"Aw, I'd never forget about any of you! . . .but I could forget my parents." Elena murmured the last sentence

"What was that dear?" asked Greta

"Nothing." she replied

"Your parents told me, they won't be home until the day after tomorrow. . .. .sorry Elena. I hope you'll understand them." said Greta

"Yeah, it's ok, I'm used to it." Elena said as she and Zick sat on the chair to eat

Zick looked at Elena while she ate

Elena has been noticing him looking at her, until she got uncomfortable

"Zick, stop it." she said

"Stop . . .what?" he asked innocently

"You know what I'm talking about . . .can you please stop looking at me?"

"Oh, that . . .sorry." Zick looked away and blushed

"Thank you . ." said Elena.

Zick finished his breakfast, so did the others.

Zick and Elena were sitting on the steps on the staircase

"Are you upset about your parents Elena?" Zick asked

"Not that much . ." Elena said

"Aw, smile a little Elena! You're staying sad on a weekend! I know what'll make you happy!" snapped Zick

"What?"

"A monster hunt!"

"A monster hunt, Zob and Greta will never-"

"Oh, don't worry I'll handle them."

"But how?"

"You're with a pro Elena." said Zick as he went in the house.

* * *

"But mom!" whined Zick

"No, I know all your styles all these years! And no. You always make up a get away for you and Elena to go on a monster hunt or to just get yourselves in trouble!" said Greta

"Mom, we .. . .but . .but."

"No buts Zick, go to your room!" she commanded

Zick went in his room and sat on the bed

Elena went in and sat beside him

"I'm with a pro huh? I can see that so much!" giggled Elena

"Oh, sure, rub it in!" said Zick in a sarcastic way

"Sorry, what I meant was . . .even though you didn't make it this time, you could try again for the next time."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Parents, sometimes they just don't understand kids."

"Yeah, I know **exactly** what you mean." said Elena as she rested her head on Zick's shoulder

"You ok?" Zick asked as he looked at Elena

"Yeah just . . . . . .a little woozy, but otherwise fine."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I don't want my little sister to grow up."

"Little sister?"

"Yeah, you're like family to me Elena. And I'd do everything to protect my family, even if it means risking my life."

"Wow, that's the sweetest thing you ever said to me Zick."

"Thanks."

"Hey, can we go to the beach?"

"What?"

"Aw, c'mon Zick?"

"Oh, alright." said Zick.

"Don't you just love the beach Zick?" asked Elena

"Yeah, sure, of course." said Zick

"Why so glum?"

" Nothing, I just can't bear people. I mean . . . .normal ones."

"You mean, you also can't bear me before?"

"I can't bear people, but I . . .can only bear you before." Zick said as he went ahead of Elena and blushed.

A/N: Well, I did what you asked me to babyblues899 . . . .I wrote the other chapter . . .hope ya'll liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena catched up with Zick

"Hey, Zick, you . . .said you loved me, right?" she said

"Yeah, I did." said Zick

"And you also said I'm . . .like a sister to you, but, when you said I'm like your sister, that means, you don't really love me more than a friend."

"What? You're confusing me Elena."

"Hey, I'm also as confused as you."

"What I meant was . . .even though I love you more than a friend, I also want you to be my little sister, like I said, you're like a sibling to me."

Elena hugged him tightly and whispered

"You know what? If you were my brother, you'd be the best one I know."

"Thanks . . . ."

"Ahem . . .we better go, it's getting late." Elena said as she broke the hug

"Ok . . ." said Zick as he and Elena walked home together.

* * *

Elena shivered as she walked

"Are you ok?" Zick asked

"Y-yeah, I'm, f-fine." said Elena as she shivered

"I can see you're cold . . . .here." Zick put his coat on Elena

"Thanks."

Zick wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulder as they neared Barrymore house.

Zick opened the door and both him and Elena went in

"Thanks for lending me your coat." said Elena as she handed the coat to Zick

"No problem." he said

"So, I guess you'll still be sleeping here Elena. Your parents-" Zob was cut off by Elena

"Are still not home, I know. But it's ok. I enjoy it much better here anyway." she said

"Is it ok . ..if you still sleep at Zick's room?"

"Uh . . . .I think I'd be more comfortable if . . .I slept here on the couch."

"Ok . .suit yourself."  
Zick grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her to his room and shut the door.

"Zick . . what's wrong?" asked Elena

"Nothing, maybe I just had and adrenalin rush." said Zick

"Well, it's not a common ailment."

"I know. Elena, I thought of a little experiment . .but . . I have to have a person to try it on."

"Well, I'm not your guinea pig Zick! You can't try it on me!"

"It's ok . . .just. . .close your eyes." Zick said as he moved closer to Elena

Elena closed her eyes and felt a pair of lips touch hers.

It was a rushing feeling.

She felt like she was flying.

It was like fire burning inside.

It truly was a great experiment, it made Elena feel light-headed.

Elena felt like there was something inside her that made her so happy. . .

but, even though she had wonderful emotions, she broke the kiss

"What was that for?" Zick asked

"Zick . . .I . .I think. . .we shouldn't kiss yet."

"Why?"

"Uh . . .I think it's wrong for two people who aren't 'together-together' to kiss."

"Well then, let me fix your problem. Elena, will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" Elena said as she hugged Zick

"Kids, you alright?" Greta asked as she opened the door

"Yeah mom." Zick said as he and Elena let go of each other

"Oh, ok." Greta closed the door and left Zick and Elena alone to sleep.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, please review


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, goodnight Zick . . .I better go downstairs." Elena said as she almost went out of the room

"Downstairs to where? The couch? C'mon, just sleep here for the last time, for me?" said Zick

"Oh . .ok."

Elena went to Zick's bed and sat beside him

Zick tucked Elena in and kissed her forehead

"Goodnight. Love you." said Zick

"Goodnight. Love you too." giggled Elena.

Elena and Zick both woke up at the same time in the morning.

They kept looking at the alarm clock that showed the time: 7:00 am

and both of them remembered there was school.

Both of them hurried to change and ran downstairs to get their backpacks and ran out of the house.

"What's their rush all about?" Zob asked

"Something tells me both of them are late." said Timothy.

Zick and Elena barged in their classroom and saw the class was already beginning, the whole class looked at them and both of them felt embarrassed.

"Goodmorning Zick and Elena. Do you always have a reputation at getting late? Well, sit down." said Ms. Swift

Zick and Elena sat down on their seats.

"I told you to set your alarm clock." said Elena

"Well sorry, I just got so tired." said Zick.

"Zick, what do you think? Is it anatomy or botany?" asked Elena while both of them answered their assignment

"I think . . .to dissect is . .anatomy." said Zick

"Ok, that's about it! I'm done with homework, you?"

"Yeah, I'm done. I guess we finished early."

"That left us with nothing to do."

"What if we . ." Zick moved closer to Elena

but Elena pushed him backwards, which caused him to fall on his back on the bed

"Hey, what was that for?!" he asked

"Maybe we shouldn't." Elena said as she looked away from Zick

"Why not? We're already together right?"

"I know, but . . .I-"

before Elena could say another word, Zick already kissed her.

It was enticing, Elena just easily gave in to it.

Zick and Elena had been kissing for a while, then someone opened the door,

"Kids!" gasped Greta

"Mom?!" asked Zick

"Aunt Greta?!" Elena said in a nervous voice

"What's all the commotion?" asked Zob

"They . . .they . . .they . .k-k-k-kissed." said Greta

"What?! I wish you told me! I could've gotten your first kiss a picture."

"Well, I'm lucky I didn't inform you." said Zick

"How'd it feel Elena?" Greta asked

"Great, intense, deceptive." replied Elena

"What do you have for lipgloss, blueberry?" asked Zick

"Actually it's gooseberry, it's really refreshing when you use it." said Elena

"I'm a guy, I don't use lipgloss. Even though it tasted good."

Elena and Greta only giggled in return.

A/N: Please review . . .


End file.
